Hand held portable electronic devices are converging with computing devices with the incorporation of additional features while maintaining relative size or decreasing in size. As a result, such devices may take advantage of storage capacity at higher densities to accommodate the additional features. Such portable electronic devices may therefore take advantage of nonvolatile memory architectures, methods and means that provide higher storage densities to store more information content such as audio, video, and data files.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.